


We’re Going To Do What?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys are going on vacation.





	We’re Going To Do What?

“No!”

“Come on Sherlock! You’ve made it this far!”, John said.

“John! I packed a suitcase. I got on the plane. I ate plane food. I was civil to the cab driver. What more do you want!”, Sherlock said while lying on the couch in their suite.

”I want you to come to dinner with me. If you’d quit acting like an ass, I bet you’d have a good time.”, John said in disgust walking into the bathroom.

Standing under the water, he admitted he was disgusted with his husband. They were in a hotel in the Bahamas courtesy of a grateful client and Sherlock was being a dick. “Although God knows what I expect”, he muttered to himself.

Eyes closed, letting the hot water pour over him, he didn’t hear a consulting detective get into the shower. In fact, he didn’t have any idea he was there until two long arms came around him and a sinful voice said in his ear, “I’m sorry John. You’re right. And I intend to have a good time starting right now.” Long fingers started soaping his back and John sighed happily, leaning against the shower wall to give greater access.

“God I love you! And you have great fingers!”, John moaned.

”That I do John. Know where else my fingers want to be?”


End file.
